Tears of Crimson
by Maudlin Eyes
Summary: Faith's life seems to be turning for the worst when her mother dies. Unexpectedly, Faith meets Mort at her mother's funeral. Immediately, they are attracted to each other. Can they help each other mend their broken lives or will Mort make matters worse?
1. The Funeral

A solitary tear descends down Faith's porcelain cheek as she stares at her mother's lifeless form lying inside an ebony coffin. She carefully takes in her surroundings so as not to disturb her already broken heart. Sitting beside her rests her guileless, younger brother. She studies his eyes, the windows to the soul, for knowledge of his feelings. He is desolate yet frigid. There is no comfort for the aching heart inside. Her eyes glide towards her step-father. His facade is unrevealing of his feelings. If he was not such a modest man perhaps she could read his emotions. Although he was a quiet and fortunate man, she did not take liking to him. He was cold and oblivious to her mother and brother. And yet, Faith being much like her mother, he harbored an intricate sensation towards her. At times his directions had made her feel uneasy. And now with her mother gone she is completely vulnerable. Her brother being a loner even to her will give no help whatsoever.  
  
Not wanting to dwell on the inescapable, she steals a glance at her mother's friends and distant relatives. They are all strangers to her and her brother. It was as if her mother built a wall around them. She didn't really mind because they had never bothered to break it down. Even now with their mother gone they donate no comfort. She and her brother have no close relatives besides their step-father. They had never known their real father nor their grandparents and aunts, uncles and cousins. Well at least she has no recollection. Her brother being 22 and she being 25 it was no use trying to get to know them now. It is too late.  
  
Faith surveys her brother once again. He is now silently crying. "`Miah, just remember that Mama is in a better place," she quietly consoles while using his childhood nickname. His eyes do not budge and he makes no attempt to respond. It was just as Faith had expected. Jeremiah always pretends not to hear.  
  
Faith jumps at the touch of her step-father's hand upon her knee. He keeps his gaze fixed ahead and begins to caress her bare skin. Faith tries to will away the unwelcome touch. A shudder crawls up her spine. She pretends to drop her purse. She bends to pick it up and shifts her leg so his rough hand falls to his side where it belongs.  
  
"What's the matter, Sugar?" His deep, sexual voice questions. This tone is used too many times for Faith's comfort.  
  
"Nothing," she whispers. Through the corner of her eye she catches sight of Jeremiah looking over. She pretends not to notice. She keeps her deep, green eyes fixed upon the priest. The priest is nonchalantly preaching his psalms—pretending to care.  
  
Jeremiah clears his throat as Faith quietly stands up and trudges out of the church. Fresh air is her savior at this moment. Things are happening to quickly for her to manage.  
  
As she steps out into the bright, warm summer day she inhales deeply. Her blonde hair blows in the light breeze. A subtle song flows through her mind. She had heard it on the way up and it had made her cry like mad. The song describes her and Jeremiah's past to a T.  
  
She begins to sing. "Have you seen my childhood?" Granted it is a depressing song, it fits her past life perfectly. As much as she hates to admit, her childhood was a disaster. Her mother always used to joke about it. "Even though it sucked growing up, look at how you've turned out." That was what her mother used to say to her when Faith would complain. Faith never agreed with her. She is a high school dropout who lost her job and home due to her stepfather. While Faith was cleaning her client's home her stepfather had called on numerous occasions for no practical reason. And now with her mother gone and her brother lost in his own crumble of a world she feels lost. She has no one to turn to. Sure she has friends, but not good and true friends. Her 'friends' are mere acquaintances. She had never made the effort to make friends because they had never tried to make friends with her. Now with her mother gone she has no one but her stepfather. And that is not ideal in the least.  
  
She walks over to a marble bench surrounded by trees and placed beside a statue of Jesus. She sits down and closes her eyes. She is dwelling on her gaunt childhood. It had only been Jeremiah, Faith, and their mother from when Faith was three until she turned 19. During her childhood they had never done anything fun or sentimental. They had made no memories.  
  
Four months after Faith turned nineteen her mother married Frank. That is when her life turned for the worse. Frank always had a keen eye for Faith. It was since the day they had met. Jeremiah had caught Frank spying on Faith changing on numerous occasions. Jeremiah never did anything about it because that is the way he is. The only way Faith found out was through catching him red-handed. And when Faith told her mother about it she dismissed it and named Faith a liar. Faith moved out of the house a month after confessing to her mother. She moved in with the person she cleaned the house for. She was an elderly woman who mostly kept to herself. Her mother turned sick five years later but Faith never bothered to visit or console. Her mother never did anything for Faith so why should she do anything for her?  
  
Today at the Funeral was the first time she had seen Frank and Jeremiah for six years. It flooded back painful memories that took her four years to will away. Now she fears it will take another four or perhaps longer seeing as how her mother passed on. Sure she harbored a guilty conscience, but that's the price you pay for peace and freedom.  
  
Leaving the church crossed Faith's mind many times while sitting under that big tree. She figured that sticking around to see how Jeremiah is doing is for the best. She peacefully sits and waits. She is holding onto the relief of not being near Frank and that mess of a brother, as horrible as is. She does not want to torture herself more than necessary so she decides to stay for no more than five minutes after they exit.  
  
Faith catches glimpse of someone leaving the ceremony early just as she had done but five minutes before. He was of average height with brown-blonde hair and thick-rimmed glasses. He appeared to be very handsome and vaguely familiar. From the vast distance that he stood she cannot make out his eyes. And being such a far distance she cannot tell where his sight is directed. It appears that he is looking at her. Not wanting to jump to conclusions and wave she decides to walk over and chat with him. He obviously new her mother or else he would not be here. As she walks over he seems to be looking right at her. With their distance fading she now sees the color of his eyes. They are a sexy, deep brown. This man has Faith's attention like none other. It has been a while since Faith has had any attraction to a man due to Frank. And now, being as vulnerable and unfamiliar with the concept, she is immensely nervous.  
  
"Hello," he says with a cute smile. His voice is deep and raspy. It is extremely sexy and it makes Faith's knees go weak.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" Her meek voice questions in good gesture. "I am Faith, Elizabeth's daughter."  
  
"I know." This catches Faith off guard and yet she is extremely infatuated. "I knew your mother well."  
  
"You did? And how is it that I have never met you?"  
  
"Well, according to your mother you moved out of the house a month before we met. We met at a book convention. My name is Morton Rainey." He reaches out his hand for a friendly handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Rainey."  
  
"Please, call me Mort."  
  
"Tell me, Mort, why was my mother attending a book convention?" She smiles. The thought of her mother attending a book convention seems silly. They begin to walk at a steady, slow pace to the parking lot side by side.  
  
"Well, I would hope it was because she liked me as an author." He softly chuckles.  
  
"Oh, I apologize. I had no idea that you were an author," Faith sincerely apologizes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. By the way, I am deeply sorry about your loss."  
  
"Thank you very much." Just as Faith was about to question further on her mother and Mort's relationship, the ceremony ends with the ringing of church bells. "Will you be attending the reception? If not, please reconsider. I would love to chat more with you about my mother."  
  
"Well, I did have prior engagements. But it is nothing that I can't cancel. I would love to attend. Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"Your welcome. The reception is being held at the Holiday Inn in Providence. Do you need directions?"  
  
"No, I'm sure I can find my way. It was very nice meeting you, Faith." Faith reaches her car and unlocks it. Morton opens the door for her and she steps in. Starting the car, she keeps her eyes locked on Mort.  
  
"You too. I'll see you in a few minutes?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he says sweetly. A smile engulfs his chiseled face. He carefully shuts the door for her and she drives off. She leaves him on cloud nine as is she.  
  
Faith is smiling ear to ear. Her smile soon fades as she curses to herself. She forgot about Jeremiah. "Oh well. I will see him at the reception," she reassures herself.  
  
*  
  
Mort hops into his car and starts it. A feeling of being watched trickles down his spine. He cautiously looks around and sees Frank staring him down. Apparently, he is not happy with Mort and Faith's little rendezvous. Frank notices Morton looking at him and quickly looks away. He focuses his attention on his car.  
  
"Asshole," Mort curses. Mort quickly speeds away and heads to the Inn. He cannot keep his mind off of Faith. Perhaps that is why he runs a red light.  
  
Mort's red Corvette rams into a green Cavalier. It had been pulling out of a gas station. The person driving the Cavalier had not seen Mort coming and pulled out into the road. Before Mort hit the car he had caught glimpse of the license plate. It read: MIAH82.  
  
Little did Mort know that the damage he has caused will hurt an already broken heart.  
  
A/N: Hope you like guys! Please review! 


	2. The Accident

Faith's emotions rip through her as she falls to her knees. Her eyes swell with tears and she tries to hold them back. To no avail, they flow down her angelic face. Her sobs are heard throughout the hotel lobby.  
  
Faith had been patiently waiting for the arrival of her brother and Morton in the lobby when they came. The police came to tell her heart wrenching news. Her stepfather had been beside her when they informed them. He showed no evidence of sadness while Faith's legs went numb.  
  
Her brother is dead. 'My sweet, innocent, younger brother is dead!' She thinks to herself.  
  
"How can this happen?" She sobs into her hands. No one rushes to console her. They just stand and watch with curious eyes. The only one who cares about 'Miah's death is Faith. They carry on with their talking and laughing. Even her stepfather leaves her side after 'being fed up with her crying' as so he put it. The police stand in front of her awkwardly.  
  
The police had told her that Jeremiah was killed in an accident. A red Corvette had run a red light and slammed into the driver's side of Jeremiah's car. Jeremiah's neck snapped at the intense impact of the car.  
  
"Who-who hit him?" Faith asks quietly while keeping her head down. One of the policemen reaches out his hand to help her up. She reluctantly accepts it.  
  
"His name is Morton Rainey." Faith gasps. "He is badly injured also. He may be paralyzed from the severe whiplash. Right now he is in a coma."  
  
"I-I know him. He was a friend of my mothers'."  
  
"Would you like to see him?"  
  
"Y-yes, I would."  
  
"Alright then. He is stationed at the Rhode Island Hospital in Intensive Care. We will escort you there, Ms. Walsh. We will tell the nurses that you are a relative of Mr. Rainey's. Follow me."  
  
The guests of her mother's reception stare at her nosily. Faith hears their indistinct whispers. Faith follows the policemen and leaves her past behind. Now that her brother is dead, she has no more business with those people; not even her stepfather.  
  
They brought her to one of the police cars they had arrived in. Faith felt like a criminal sitting in the backseat of the car. She absentmindedly stared out at the city. Suddenly, the beautiful day is not so beautiful to Faith. Her life is crumbling and she is powerless to stop it. Faith thought back to her mother's funeral. The things she had thought about Jeremiah burned through her mind. 'How could I have thought that about my brother?' she thinks to herself.  
  
"Ms. Walsh, we are going to have to take you to the morgue for identification; just to be safe." Faith snapped back to reality. Did he say morgue?  
  
"I what?" She asks quietly.  
  
"You have to identify your brother's body. I know it's hard, but it's law."  
  
"I-I can't. There is no way. I just buried my mother for Christ's sake! Know I have to stare at my brother's battered body? I can't; there is no way!" Faith cried desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Walsh. It has to be a blood relative."  
  
Faith feels helpless. How is she going to pull through this? "When?"  
  
"Perhaps after your visit with Mr. Rainey is finished?"  
  
"Fine," Faith forcefully agreed. Faith tries to take her mind off of her brother. It drifts to Mort. She doesn't know what to do about him. What will she say if he wakes up? Can she forgive him? Strangely, her heart is screaming forgiveness. Mort had awakened feelings that have not been touched in years; even if they only spoke for five minutes.  
  
The car pulled into the parking lot of the RIH. Faith is very nervous. Even though he will not be awake during her visit, she does not want to see him in that state. Or anyone for that matter.  
  
One of the policemen opens the door for her. She steps out and looks around. They escort her to the Intensive Care unit. The police inform the nurse of Faith's relation. She is suspicious for but a moment. The police leave Faith to be brought by the nurse to Mort's room.  
  
"We will be outside in the car when you are done. Then, we will bring you to the morgue."  
  
"Okay," Faith says meekly.  
  
"This way," the nurse says with her back to Faith. Faith obediently follows. She brings her to room 109.  
  
"He is still comatose. The doctor suspects that he will be that way for a few days. I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Walsh. The doctor informed us of the accident. Is it true that you buried your mother today?" Faith nods. "I am truly sorry. If you need anything just call." The nurse exits the room and Faith turns to look at Mort. He looks so peaceful. His head is bandaged and his neck is in a brace.  
  
Faith sits beside his bed. The stale smell of hospital and the steady beeping of his heart monitor strike her senses. She gently grabs Mort's hand. She silently prays for him to wake up sooner than a few days. No matter how angry she should be, she cannot bring herself to feel that way. She feels nothing but the aching of her heart. She has no room in her heart to feel anger. Despite the little time she has known Mort, she feels like she has known him forever. He is her best friend. Faith feels pathetic at the thought of him being her best friend if she has only known him for two hours, if that. She brushes it off.  
  
"I need him," she whispers to herself. Little does Faith know that Mort needs her just as much.  
  
An hour passes and night falls. She cannot bring herself to leave his side. She softly drops his hand and stands up. She kisses his forehead and slowly leaves the room, leaving her heart behind.  
  
*  
  
Faith steps out into the cool night. She spots her escort patiently awaiting her arrival. She trudges to the car. She sits down onto the cold leather seats. The police drive off in the direction of the morgue. Faith has been dreading this moment since the second they informed her.  
  
But five minutes later they pull up in front of a white building. Everything about the building appears eerie. They once again open the door for her and walk her up the stairs. She walks down a hallway of white, through steel doors, and into another room of white. The only sound present is the clicking of her heels. Butterflies flutter in her stomach. She glances at a man standing beside a table holding a body covered by a white sheet. He smiles at her. He walks over to them.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Walsh. I am the coroner, Dr. Hinckley." He extends his hand and she accepts it. "I know this is hard, but it will be over before you know it." He sounds much like a dentist pulling a tooth. "Are you ready?" Faith says nothing.  
  
"Go ahead, Doctor," one of the policemen commands.  
  
The doctor quickly uncovers the body's head. Faith stares at it with frightened eyes. "Is this your brother?" Dr. Hinckley questions. Faith nods. She cannot remove her eyes from her brother's battered skull.  
  
As quickly as he had uncovered it, he covers it back up. In the process, Faith snaps back to reality. Her brother's face is emblazoned in her mind. She fears it will be for quite a while.  
  
"When are you expecting to have the wake?" The coroner asks.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I'm not having one. I want him to be cremated. I'm hoping to have his funeral sometime this week. Perhaps Monday?"  
  
"Whenever you wish, Ms. Walsh." He escorted them out of the room and back into the hall. "Thank you for coming down, Ms. Walsh. I will call you when the body is ready for the funeral."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." Once again they shake hands.  
  
She is brought back to the car and they bring her to the Inn to pick up her car.  
  
"Are you okay to drive, Ms. Walsh?" The driver asks while glancing at her through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"I'm not driving anywhere. I am staying at the Inn until I get another job or another apartment. Thank you, officers."  
  
"No problem. Take care of yourself, Ms. Walsh."  
  
"You do the same." They open the door for her and she heads up to her room. As she approaches the door, she finds it slightly ajar. She steps into the room puzzled. She scans the room and spots a dark figure sitting on her bed. She turns on the light. "What are you doing here?" She asks with fear in her eyes. 


	3. The Fight

"You bitch." An evil smile appears on his disturbing face. "You are the reason why your brother is dead. If you weren't such a slut, Jeremiah would still be alive." He stands up and slowly makes his way towards Faith. Faith takes a few steps back to widen the closing gap between them. Her maneuver is broken when she backs into a chair. He is so close now. She can smell the alcohol on his breath. With his gaining closeness, Faith is cornered.  
  
"I didn't kill Jeremiah."  
  
"Of course not, your fucking boyfriend did you tramp! If you hadn't been flirting with him at your mother's funeral this wouldn't have happened! The shithead wasn't even invited to the reception. But being the slut that you are, you 'had' to invite him! You practically threw yourself on him!" Faith cringes from the insults.  
  
"Why do you care if Jeremiah is dead?! You never loved him or my mother!"  
  
"Why you little cunt!" Frank grabs Faith by the hair. She moans in pain. He drags her to the bed and shoves her onto it face down. "I'm going to make you pay for that, Little Lady!" He forcefully flips her onto her back.  
  
"No!" Faith screams. He smacks her across the cheek. Too stunned to say a word, Faith grabs the side of her face that is now throbbing from the impact. He covers her mouth with his hand. Her screams for help are muffled. She starts to flail her arms and legs. Frank uncovers her mouth and pins her arms above her head with one hand. He holds down her legs with his knees, sending a sharp pain up her thighs. "You fucker! Get off of me!" Frank removes one of his socks and shoves it into Faith's mouth. She refrains from gagging.  
  
"If you say another damn word I swear I will cut your throat!" Frank threatens while removing a knife from his hind pocket. "Don't act like you don't want it. I see the way you look at me! Well, now I'm going to give you what you've been pleading for. You are such a shit, Faith, wanting to fuck your mother's husband. Well, now you have that chance. I'm going to make it hurt so you feel your brother's pain!" He pushes her skirt up and rips off her underwear. "Look at these panties. What would your mother say about these, hmm?"  
  
He starts to unbuckle his pants. Finding it difficult to pull down his jeans with one hand, he lets go of Faith's arms. Faith takes the opportunity to punch Frank in the nose as hard as her tiny hand will allow. "Son of a bitch!" He grabs his nose while letting up on Faith's knees. He is not fully off but it is just enough for Faith to send him flying off the bed and onto the floor. Faith spits out the sock and runs past Frank and into the kitchen. She grabs a knife and turns around to see Frank getting up from the floor.  
  
"If you take one more step, Frank, I will kill you." Frank stands up and turns to face Faith. He starts to laugh.  
  
"You are just like your mother, so brave yet so stupid. Do you really think that you can kill me? Do you really think you can compete with my strength?" His laughter deepens as Faith's expression turns to rage. She runs at him full speed. Being the klutz that she is, she trips on one of his shoes. She holds the knife as tightly as she can while she plummets to the floor. He slowly walks over to her with a smug smile. "You are pathetic."  
  
Faith knows that she has an advantage over Frank that he is not aware of. Faith fell on her butt and she is facing Frank. She could swipe the legs out from under him the second he takes one step closer. Faith knows just how to get him to take that one last step. "You are the one that is pathetic, asshole! You lived off of my mother's income from the day you said 'I do'. You are nothing but scum!" Her plan works perfectly as rage engulfs his body and he grants Faith that one last step.  
  
With a blink of an eye Frank is on the floor. Faith positions herself on her knees. He is too surprised to react. She thrusts the knife into his fat thigh. He screams a bloodcurdling cry. As fast as she had drove it in she retrieves it, causing him even more pain. She thrusts it into his other thigh. Again, his scream is heard throughout the hotel. This is exactly what Faith was praying for; a cry so loud that it is heard throughout. It is now a matter of seconds. Just to be safe, she drives the blade further into his flesh. He clenches his teeth and hands.  
  
Faith hears the sound of banging as she holds the knife in place. It is a bellhop knocking on the door. "Help!" Faith cries. He opens the door and rushes in with security in tow.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" They ask as they glance at Faith and Frank.  
  
"H-he tried to rape me," Faith stutters.  
  
"Call 911," one of the security guards replies. The bellhop rushes to Faith while the guards remove the knife and cuff Frank.  
  
"Do you know this man?" One of the guards questions her.  
  
"Yes, he is my stepfather." The three of them strike Faith a surprised glance.  
  
"Your stepfather?" The bellhop repeats while helping her off of the floor.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You poor thing." He walks to the bathroom and grabs a towel for Faith's bloody hands.  
  
As he hands the towel to Faith the police and rescue rush in. While the rescue helps to stop the profuse bleeding of Frank's wounds, the police question Faith.  
  
"The guards tell me this is your stepfather?" They question.  
  
"Yes, that is correct."  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Frank Landry," Faith replies.  
  
"Now, can you tell me exactly what happened?"  
  
Faith explains what happened while the bellhop drapes a blanket over her shocked body. The policeman writes down her every word.  
  
"Is that everything? Sometimes when a traumatic event happens it is hard to recall every detail. At the time of questioning the little details may not seem very important but are crucial."  
  
"I am positive that that is everything."  
  
He nods while writing down more of Faith's words. "Do you have any family to contact?"  
  
"No-" she pauses. "Yes, actually I do. He is in Rhode Island Hospital right now, in critical condition."  
  
He nods and continues to write down her statements word for word. "Can I have your full name and age, address, and phone number please?"  
  
"Faith Marie Walsh, 25, and I am temporarily living here until I find myself an apartment."  
  
He looks at Faith surprisingly. "A person of your age can afford that?"  
  
"Insurance money is paying for it. I just lost my mother and my brother."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. You've been through quite a journey these past couple of days, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, sadly I have."  
  
"We are going to have to assign you a different room. This is now a crime scene. Thank you very much for your time, Ms. Walsh. I am sorry for your loss. Good luck with everything." He extends his hand and Faith accepts. The police and rescue team leave while Faith packs her belongings.  
  
The bellhop leaves to get Faith another room. He returns five minutes later. "Your new room is 304. Let me carry those bags for you." He grabs the suitcases from Faith's hands. He gestures for her to follow him. They walk into the hall where the police await her departure. They step onto the elevator and the bellhop asks her to press the button labeled 'III'.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Walsh."  
  
As nice as it was of him to say such a thing, Faith is tired of hearing it. "Thank you." Faith's voice is soft.  
  
"My manager informed me that we will pay for your entire visit. He asked me to tell you to save your money for a nice apartment."  
  
"That is very kind of him. Let him know that I am greatly appreciative." The elevator lets out a soft ding as they reach the third floor. They step off and onto firm ground.  
  
"This way, Madame." Faith follows his lead and within a few steps they reach room 304. He opens the door and places the suitcases down. He flicks the light on. "As traumatizing as it has been please try and achieve a goodnights rest, Ms. Walsh. We will send you a complimentary breakfast around eleven a.m."  
  
Faith expects him to exit at those words but he does not. It dawns on her that he is waiting for a tip. "Oh, how rude of me." She turns for her purse but he stops her.  
  
"Madame, you misunderstood my meaning." He takes her hand and kisses it gently. Faith blushes. He exits, leaving a very stunned Faith by herself.  
  
She sighs. She glances at the digital clock beside her king size bed. It reads 11:00.  
  
Faith picks up her bags and places them on the bed. She catches glance of herself in a nearby mirror. She looks like hell. "Might as well take a shower, it has been a stressful day."  
  
A/N: Do you like? Please review! Thanks to all that have! You are where I get my motivation! 


	4. The Return

Her body forms goose bumps as the hot steam touches her cold skin. She steps into the stream of warm water. Her goose bumps diminish at the comforting warmth. She searches the shower for some type of loofa and soap. She finds nothing but body wash and shampoo/conditioner. Shrugging it off, she squirts the body wash into her hand and lathers it onto her body. Her skin is red from the hotness of the water. She rinses off the suds and washes her hair. Five minutes and a hair ball later she turns off the water and steps into the cold air. She wraps the biggest towel around her shivering form and drags her feet to her suitcases. Finding her warmest pair of pajamas, she puts them on and crawls into bed.  
  
"Mmmm," it has been too long and too stressful a day not to enjoy the softness and warmth of the king sized bed. She flicks on the T.V. and searches for something good to watch. Her search ends when she comes about 'Whose Line is it Anyway?'. She finds her eyes growing heavy. She tries to ward off sleep because her favorite stunt is being performed: scenes from a hat. She is powerless to stop the much needed slumber. Her eyes finally fall shut for the next eleven hours.  
  
*  
  
"Goodnight Sandra," Dr. Ghent says.  
  
"It's one a.m. already, Doctor?" Sandra Bard, the third shift nurse for the second floor, asks him.  
  
"Fortunately yes, my love."  
  
"Oh dear," She sighs. "That means that I've only been here for two hours. I've got one long night ahead of me."  
  
"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Bard."  
  
"Well, you enjoy the rest of your night. Get a good nights rest, Dr. Ghent. Hopefully tomorrow Mr. Rainey will wake."  
  
"Let us pray. Don't work too hard. And do not fall asleep!"  
  
Sandra laughs at his comment. "Don't you worry; I've had my twelve cups today!" He laughs while stepping onto the elevator. He gives one last wave as the doors shut.  
  
Sandra grabs her clipboard and heads over to room 109. She pulls the cart sitting outside the room in behind her. "Okay, Mr. Rainey, time for your checkup." She says to the comatose man lying in the hospital bed.  
  
"He don' need no checkup, Missus." A deep, southern accent speaks. Sandra jumps. She turns on the light and finds a man dressed much like an Amish person sitting in a chair placed in a corner.  
  
"My lord! I didn't see you there!" She pauses. "I'm sorry Sir, but visiting hours are over. In fact, they've been over since eight o'clock. You have to leave."  
  
"Oh no, I don' think so, Missus. See, Mort here and I are like one in the same. I'm not goin' no wheres."  
  
"I'm sorry but it is well past visiting hours. Please respect hospital policy and leave."  
  
"I already told you, Missus, I'm not goin' no wheres. Please respect me and Mr. Rainey and leaves us be."  
  
"I will call security if you do not exit the building," she threatens while heading over to the phone placed beside the bed.  
  
"Now why do you have to get all fussy 'bout this? Hang up the phone, Missus. I don' wanna have to hurt you."  
  
"I am not hanging up this phone until you leave."  
  
"Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to hurt you." He stands up, revealing his tall, lanky form.  
  
"You are not hurting anyone. If you come any closer, Sir, I will dial security. If I do, within two minutes they will be in this room."  
  
"Two minutes is all it takes, Missus. Either way, you're goin' to die."  
  
With fearful eyes and shaky hands Sandra places the phone on the receiver. She backs up in direction of the door. The dark man pulls out a screwdriver. He lunges at her and she screams. She runs into the brightly lit hallway and dashes towards the staircase. He is hot on her heels. The staircase door is locked. Sandra bangs on it and screams.  
  
"Seems to me that you be cornered, Missus. Ain't no wheres to go now."  
  
"Get away from me!" She throws her clipboard at him and he dodges. It misses him by two inches.  
  
"Now, that wasn't very nice."  
  
Sandra looks for somewhere to run. She has a small gap between her and this man at her right. If she does not make the dart than she has no where else to run. She will be in the arms of her killer.  
  
The man sees her eyes gazing at the gap between them. Unexpectedly, she runs in direction of her only escape. She is almost out of harm's way when he trips her with one of his long legs. Sandra plummets to the floor. Her chin hits the linoleum with a hard crack. She moans at the pain.  
  
"I told you that you be cornered, Missus. But you didn't wanna listen. Now, there ain't no stoppin' it." He flips her onto her back.  
  
'Why is no one calling security?' She questions herself.  
  
The man sees the question in her eyes. He leans down. "I killed them just like I'm goin' to kill you, Missus," He whispers. Fear envelopes her eyes as he drives the screwdriver down fast and hard. She screams.  
  
*  
  
Faith wakes with a start. She is sweating. She had a nightmare. It was of Frank. He was trying to kill her. Just before he drove his knife into her heart she awoke.  
  
Faith wipes the beads of sweat from her forehead with her blanket. She glances at her clock. It is eleven-thirty. She remembers about her complimentary breakfast and hops out of bed. She drags her feet to the door and looks through the peephole. She opens the door and finds a large tray of food sitting atop a silver cart.  
  
"Yum," she smiles. She rolls the cart into her room and over by her bed. "I love breakfast in bed!" She exclaims. She chows down on blueberry pancakes and flicks on the T.V. She puts on the news.  
  
"We have breaking news. At approximately one a.m. this morning three people were brutally murdered here at Rhode Island Hospital. Two were security guards and one was a third shift nurse. The perpetrator is unknown. The entire second floor of the hospital is blocked off and the patients were either transported to other floors or other hospitals. We are not releasing any names at this moment. We'll have more on this story at twelve," The anchorwoman informs.  
  
Faith's jaw drops. She jumps off of the bed and grabs clothes from her suitcase.  
  
Five minutes later she is speeding down the highway in direction of RIH. She reaches her destination ten minutes later. She hops out of her car and runs to the entrance. She attempts to run right through the crowd of police and press but is stopped. "You cannot go in there without authorization, Miss," one of the many policemen says.  
  
"I have to. Someone I know was on the first floor. I need to know where he is."  
  
"Alright. What is your name?" Faith gives him a puzzling look. "If what you claim is true than your name will be on this list," he informs while showing Faith a clipboard with a butt load of names.  
  
"Faith Walsh."  
  
He searches the many pages of names and nods. "Alright, you are all set to go in. You have to check with the receptionist. You cannot go anywhere in the building without an escort, understand?" Faith nods. She rushes into the building and up to the receptionist.  
  
"Can you please tell me where Morton Rainey is located?" She asks, breathless.  
  
The receptionist scans her computer for the information Faith requests. "He is in room 223 on the third floor. Would you like to visit him?" Faith nods. "Alright, please wait while I find you an escort."  
  
Faith waits patiently while she calls for an escort on a walkie-talkie. Two minutes later a policeman walks up to the desk. The receptionist points at Faith and he gestures for her to follow him. She follows him to the stairs. "Why aren't we taking the elevator?" She questions.  
  
"We shut it down. There are no cameras inside the shafts." Faith nods her understanding.  
  
Faith and her escort walk up the many flights of stairs. Not soon enough and out of breath, Faith reaches the third floor. She stops. "This way," the cop commands. Willingly but with disinclination she abides.  
  
He brings her to Mort's room. "Call the front desk if you need to go elsewhere."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." He departs towards the stairs.  
  
Faith enters the room. A curtain separates the two areas. The first area is unoccupied so Faith knows that it is Mort in the second. She pushes the curtain away for her entrance.  
  
She gasps. She is startled to see Mort sitting up looking at a magazine. He looks up at the cause of noise. He gives Faith a questioning gaze. Faith smiles at him.  
  
"You're awake. Thank God!" Faith cannot help but smile. But surprisingly as well as disappointingly he is not returning the smile.  
  
Innocently he asks, "Do I know you?"  
  
A/N: Not one of my favorite chapters but I hope you like it nonetheless! Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys really made my Easter! Please, review again? Thanks! Chow for now! 


	5. The Amnesia

Her heart drops, the twinkle of her eye fades, her illuminating smile diminishes. "Yes, you do, Mort," she says softly. Her eyes fall to the ground in shame. She walks over to the side of his bed. The chance of him having amnesia never dawned on Faith. All hope of her life gradually picking up the pieces is gone.  
  
"I wish I could remember. Everything is so fuzzy." Mort looks her in the eyes as if searching for the answer. "What is your name?"  
  
"Faith," she replies.  
  
"Faith? Is that all?" Mort smiles at her.  
  
"Faith Walsh."  
  
"Angelic."  
  
Faith returns his gorgeous smile.  
  
"It's amazing you know..." he pauses.  
  
"What is amazing?"  
  
"...that I could forget a face as beautiful as yours."  
  
Faith's cheeks grow hot and turn a crimson pink. "Thank you." Her voice is quiet.  
  
"How did we meet?"  
  
Faith looks down at her hands. "You knew my mother. We met at her funeral yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Faith looks up from her hands and into his chocolate eyes. Oh how she missed his eyes.  
  
"For the passing of your mother."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Faith thinks of her brother. A painful memory strikes her mind. Mort is partial cause of her brother's death. 'He doesn't remember.' Faith thinks to herself. That is one thing Faith will let Mort forget. 'Focus on the future not on the past, Faith.' Faith tells herself.  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
Faith hesitates. "Yes," she finally answers.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
This startles her. "You don't?"  
  
He smiles. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I could never be friends with you." Faith's expression turns to one of pain. "You are too beautiful. It would kill me."  
  
Once again this man has Faith blushing like a tomato. "You are very sweet, Mort."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-five," Faith answers.  
  
Mort looks down in shame. "How old am I?" He asks softly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"The doctors had to tell me what my own name is. I wish I knew how old I am."  
  
Faith's heart wrenches for him. "I'm sorry, Mort."  
  
"It's alright. I'll remember eventually. I hope," He whispers.  
  
Faith stands up. "I will be right back," she announces. She walks out of the door and looks around the hallway. She spots a police officer guarding the stairway door. "Excuse me," she calls. The policeman looks up from his Gameboy and in her direction. He smiles and walks over to her.  
  
"Need an escort?"  
  
"Actually, I need to speak with my friend's doctor."  
  
"What is your friend's name?"  
  
"Morton Rainey."  
  
"Just one second." He talks into his walkie-talkie. Faith overhears him call for Mort's doctor. He turns to her. "He will be with you in just a moment."  
  
"Thank you," Faith replies.  
  
"No problem." The policeman walks back to his position at the door.  
  
Faith walks back into the room where Mort is patiently awaiting her return. She opens the curtain and Mort smiles at her. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I had to talk with someone," Faith retorts. Two minutes later the doctor enters.  
  
"Someone called for me?" He asks.  
  
"Yes, I did," Faith answers before Mort can ask any questions. "May I speak with you out in the hall?" The doctor nods. They enter the hall. "How old is Mort?"  
  
"Thirty. Why?" He looks at Faith quizzically.  
  
"Because he wants to know. Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"Uh, no problem." Puzzled, he walks away.  
  
Faith cannot help but smile as she returns to Mort's side. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" He returns her smile.  
  
"I know how old you are!"  
  
"You do? How old am I? Break it to me easy."  
  
"Thirty." Faith's smile runs from ear to ear. Mort grabs his stomach and moans as if Faith socked him one. Faith laughs.  
  
"I said break it to me easy!" Mort laughs. Faith giggles at his silliness. Mort admires Faith's smile and laughter.  
  
"What?" Faith asks as she realizes that he is staring at her.  
  
"Was it like this when we met yesterday?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"So, perfect?"  
  
"Yes, it was." Faith smiles. "It was absolutely perfect."  
  
"Describe it to me?"  
  
"Well, it was gorgeous weather. The sun was warm but the wind was a bit chilly. It was a very sad day for me and I'd imagine you as well. I had stepped outside for fresh air and a little while later you did the same, I suppose. You had left the ceremony early." Faith stops to think. "I walked up to you to say hi. I didn't know you but figured we had some type of connection seeing as how you were at my mother's funeral. You told me that you met my mother at a book convention. We talked for a little while. I invited you to my mother's reception." Faith stops and looks down at her hands. Tears well up in Faith's eyes as she thinks about the accident.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You never made it." A tear falls down her cheek as her thoughts drift to Jeremiah.  
  
"But I'm here now." He cups her cheek with one of his hands. Using his thumb, he wipes away her tear.  
  
Faith doesn't know if she should tell him or not. 'He has a right to know.' Faith argues with her conscience. 'But I don't want to make him feel responsible.'  
  
Mort can sense a struggle taking place in Faith's mind. "Is there something else?"  
  
"Y-" Faith hesitates. "Yes."  
  
"Well, go ahead and tell me," Mort says softly.  
  
"It's hard to tell you this."  
  
"Please? Help me remember?" Mort pleads.  
  
"I don't think you will want to remember."  
  
"Just tell me, please?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Well, you see. You know how you were in that accident?" Faith struggles with her words.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, there was someone else too. Someone else got hurt."  
  
"The doctors told me that. They said that they would be okay."  
  
"They did?" Faith asks surprised.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They lied, Mort."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The doctors—they lied."  
  
"The person isn't alright?"  
  
"Yes—I mean no, the person is not alright. He's dead."  
  
Mort looks horrified. "What? No, you're lying. Why would the doctors lie?"  
  
"They didn't want you to fell bad, Mort." Faith grabs Mort's hand in hers.  
  
"Who was it? Who did I kill?"  
  
"M-my brother, Mort." Faith looks down at her hands again.  
  
"Oh, Faith, oh man. I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what to say. Your brother?" Faith nods. Mort sighs.  
  
"Please don't feel bad, Mort. I wasn't very close with him. But, just please don't feel bad. I don't blame you."  
  
"I want to believe you, Faith. I really want to believe you. But I just can't." Mort looks down in shame. Faith lifts his head by his chin. He looks her in the eyes.  
  
"Mort, everyone makes mistakes. I know how it feels to be responsible for someone's death."  
  
"You do?" Mort looks at her with disagreement.  
  
"Yes. My mother committed suicide. I feel like it's my fault because I moved away for so long."  
  
"Your mother committed suicide?"  
  
"Yes. Not very many people know that. In fact, my brother and I were the only ones besides you."  
  
"I'm sorry. Faith I am truly sorry. I must've caused you so much pain. I wish I could have been by your side." Faith gives Mort a reassuring smile.  
  
"You are here now."  
  
"And I'm not going anywhere. It's funny that I have only known you for so little time and I feel like I've known you forever."  
  
"It feels good doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I don't want it to end."  
  
Faith smiles softly. "Neither do I." 


	6. The Fall

Faith kisses the top of Mort's head. "I will be here first thing tomorrow morning. Get some rest," she whispers to the sleepy Mort.  
  
"I will miss you."  
  
"I will miss you, too." Mort's eyes grow heavy and he drifts into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Faith is escorted out of the building. While Faith had rested beside Mort night had fell. The sky is clear and the stars are bright. Everything appears different to her now. Faith sighs happily as she walks to her car. She hops in and drives home.  
  
Twenty minutes later she is peacefully sleeping while visions of Mort dance through her head.  
  
*  
  
Faith awakes to the bright, warm sunstrokes flowing through the balcony window. They softly caress her face. Faith smiles. Never has she appreciated the sun as much as she does now.  
  
The ring of her hotel phone disturbs her thoughts. "Hello?" Faith answers.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Walsh. This is Dr. Ghent, Mr. Rainey's doctor. Whenever you are ready, Mort is set to go home." Faith smiles.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. You've just made my day."  
  
"Your welcome." Faith can hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"I will be there in ten minutes. Buh-bye." She hurriedly hangs up the phone and jumps out of bed. She throws on sweats, a tank top and flops and runs out of the door. She reaches the elevator and laughs at herself. She runs back into her room and grabs her keys.  
  
Ten minutes later she is running up the stairwell with a fat policeman trying to keep up. Not caring about her weeble-wobble escort, she rushes into Mort's room. He smiles at her.  
  
"Hi Mort!" She says rather loudly.  
  
"Hi." Mort smiles. "A little anxious are we?"  
  
"How did you know?" Faith laughs.  
  
"Nice hair, Sweetie."  
  
"You are one to talk, Mr. Rainey. Look at that mop. When is the last time that was combed?"  
  
"You are forgetting one little detail..."  
  
"And what detail is that?"  
  
"My head has been wrapped in gauze for two days." Mort chuckles.  
  
"So, are you ready spaghetti?"  
  
"Spaghetti?" Mort gives her a quizzical look.  
  
"Yep, that's right. Well, are you?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"To go home, silly." Mort looks at her strangely. "The doctor didn't tell you?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"You can go home today!" Mort does not seem to be very enthusiastic. "Now try to contain your excitement there, Mort."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't know if I really want to go back home. Wherever home may be."  
  
"Why? It will help you remember."  
  
"Nothing kills your excitement does it?" Mort smiles at her admiringly.  
  
"Nope! Now get your lazy butt out of bed and into this wheelchair!"  
  
"I was wondering what that was for." Mort says as he slowly gets out of the bed. "I thought maybe they were going to take me for a walk today." He softly laughs at his own joke. Faith smiles.  
  
"Um, Mort?"  
  
"Yes?" His voice is strained from the effort of pulling himself into a standing position.  
  
"Don't you want to put on some underwear?" Faith stifles a laugh as his backside is fully exposed. Mort blushes. "Although, you do have a very nice fanny."  
  
"Thank you." He laughs. "I don't have any underwear to put on."  
  
"Looks like you are going home bare-ass."  
  
"I guess so." Faith laughs as she stares at his toned back. "Like what you see, darling?" Faith's cheeks turn crimson.  
  
"No need to be smug, Mort. I was just inspecting."  
  
"Oh, that's what they call it now?" Faith lightly slaps him on the arm as he finally sits down in the chair. "I'm ready spaghetti." Faith laughs softly. She begins to push him out of the room.  
  
"How am I supposed to get you out of here without an elevator?"  
  
"Well, you could carry me." Mort looks up at her with innocent eyes.  
  
"Oh, no. You are no damsel in distress, Mister." Faith looks around for a police officer. "Do you feel up to walking?"  
  
"I would love to. But, there is just one itty-bitty problem." Faith looks at him questioningly. "I don't have any underwear." Faith laughs.  
  
"Sorry, babe, it looks like your bum is going to be putting on a show." If looks could kill, Faith would be dead right now. "On second thought, let me check with a nurse to see if they have any." Faith walks up to a nurse pushing a cart of food. "Excuse me, Ma'am? Do you have any underwear?" The nurse gives her a dirty look. "For Morton Rainey, I mean. He is wearing one of those hospital gowns and he is set to go home." The nurse nods her understanding.  
  
"What size?" Faith looks at her in panic. "Never mind, I'll guess." Faith sighs in relief.  
  
She walks back up to Mort who is patiently waiting in the middle of the hallway. "Do you think that you could've parked me somewhere else?" Faith laughs at his distraught look. "Some old hag tried groping me when I was attempting to stand up."  
  
"Sorry, Mort," she says while laughing.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love to hear you laugh?"  
  
Faith stops laughing. "No," she responds softly.  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
The nurse with the underwear interrupts their gaze. "I brought large. It is just a ballpark figure."  
  
"Well, you just hit a homerun." Mort smiles at the aging nurse.  
  
"Would you please inform Dr. Ghent that Mort is leaving?" Faith asks politely.  
  
"Of course," she responds with matching politeness. She directs her gaze towards Mort. "Oh, how silly of me to forget, I also brought you some scrubs and your belongings."  
  
"Thank you," Mort says.  
  
"I hope you feel better, Mr. Rainey." The nurse smiles as she hands Faith his belongings.  
  
"Thank you very much, Ms. Turner," they reply in unison.  
  
Faith pushes Mort towards the nearest restroom.  
  
"Enjoy your tighty whiteys." Faith says while helping Mort up and into the bathroom.  
  
"I sure will."  
  
Faith patiently waits while he changes into his underwear and scrubs. He slowly emerges. "How do I look?" he asks.  
  
"Wonderful. Now let's go, Mr. Charming." Mort grabs Faith's hand sending chills up her spine. She helps him down the stairs. "How is your neck?"  
  
"Better. It still hurts a little. I have a bit of a headache, though."  
  
"I'll give you some aspirin when we get to the hotel."  
  
"Thank you," Mort replies softly. They fall into an awkward silence. "You're still staying at the hotel?" He attempts to break the silence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I was thinking while you were getting me some underwear."  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how you are staying at a hotel and I need someone to take care of me..." he pauses. "Would you like to stay with me for a little while?"  
  
Faith is suspicious of his reasoning. "Is that really the reason why you want me to stay with you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Tell me the real reason, Mort."  
  
They reach Faith's car. "I just...you are the only one I know. You are the only one that stood by me when I lost my memory. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Mort, just because you are going home doesn't mean that I am out of your life forever."  
  
"I know. But, just in case." Faith looks at him unbelievingly. "Okay, okay. I'm scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"I'm scared that I might remember things while you are gone."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Like maybe I have a girlfriend or a wife or kids. If they exist and I see them I might lose feelings for you. Or I might lose you altogether. I don't want that to happen."  
  
"For your sake, I hope you don't have any of those."  
  
"Why for my sake?"  
  
"Because if you do have them than they aren't very good family members. They didn't even pay a visit while you were in the hospital!"  
  
"Maybe they went on vacation?"  
  
"Well, let's pray that you don't okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm still scared." Faith laughs at him. He smiles. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Because you are so cute."  
  
"Oh." There is a moment of silence.  
  
A look of remembrance comes about Faith's face. "Yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes I will stay with you."  
  
Mort's smile grows. "Thank you!"  
  
"By the way, I'm scared too." Mort looks over at her. He grabs her hand.  
  
"No matter what, Faith, I am here and I'm not going anywhere." Faith smiles.  
  
"I'm falling hard, Mort." Faith says meekly.  
  
Mort looks at her lovingly. "I've already hit ground, Faith."  
  
A/N: And that's all for now folks! Sorry for that little 'Night before Christmas' thingy. That's just the way it came out and I thought it was kind of cute. Hope you like my story so far. I want to thank my reviewers. You guys are awesome. Really you are. I forgot to thank you last chapter. Anyway, I want to ask you a question. A favorite author of mine, Captain Crimson, asked this question on one of her stories and it got me curious. Who are your favorite Johnny Depp characters and what are your favorite Johnny Depp quotes? Thanks to Captain Crimson for the idea. I hope you don't yell at me. Hee hee.  
  
Peace, love and cookies! 


	7. The Lust

A/N: This chapter is NC-17 folks! If you are easily offended by adult situations, this chapter is not for you. Don't worry; you are not missing any crucial details at all. To all else, enjoy....  
  
Mort and Faith arrive at the hotel both on cloud nine.  
  
"So are you going to pack while we are here?" Mort asks Faith while the elevator brings them to the third floor.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I should. Although, I'm going to miss this bed dearly." Faith replies as they walk into her room.  
  
"I would too," Mort remarks as he gawks at the humongous bed. Faith giggles.  
  
"Lay down on it. It is so comfy." Faith smiles. She pats the bed in gesture for him to have a try.  
  
"I'm afraid if I do I may not be able to get back up." Mort smiles.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about your injuries." Faith's smile drops.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that. It's just that it's been a long time since I've been in a bed like that." Mort laughs at the incredulous size. Mort sits down on the fluffy mattress. He sighs in comfort. He lies down and looks up at the ceiling. Faith cannot help but stare at him. He is beautiful.  
  
"Do you like?"  
  
"Very much so," Mort replies while closing his eyes. The tone of his voice drives Faith wild. She wants him badly. 'It is too early to be thinking like this! We haven't even kissed yet!' Faith scolds herself. "Would you like to join me?" Faith's trance is broken.  
  
Faith hesitates. "I would but what if we both fall asleep? Who will wake us?" Mort laughs. Faith is going mad. His smile sets her on fire. 'What is wrong with me?'  
  
"What if we don't want to wake up? I know I'm tired." He yawns.  
  
"I have to take a shower. You take a nap; I will wake you when I'm ready." Faith grabs her robe and heads to the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know what sounds better, a shower or a nap." Faith turns to look at him. Does he know what she is thinking of him? Is she turning his innocent comments into naughty thoughts?  
  
A question looms in her mind. 'Should I ask him? Will he think less of me?' She demurs before heading into the bathroom. She takes one final glance at the gorgeous man lying in her bed. She cannot bring herself to close the door. Unbeknownst, she finds herself walking over to Mort. The slight rise and fall of his chest sends unladylike thoughts throughout her mind.  
  
She stands at the end of the bed. She studies his perfect body. Gaining the courage, she crawls beside him. With his eyes closed shut, he smiles. "I knew you couldn't resist this wonderful bed."  
  
"It's not the bed I couldn't resist." This comment catches Mort's attention.  
  
"It's not?" His smile turns to one of mischief. His voice is deep and raspy. It sends fiery chills up her spine.  
  
"No." Faith's voice is quiet and nervous. Mort turns onto his side so he can better view her deep greens. He places his hand on her protruding hip. Mort gives her an once-over. He indulges in her tight shirt. They cling to her breasts perfectly. His eyes gradually fall upon her kissable lips. He slowly begins to lean in. "Mort," she says softly. Before she can say another word his lips softly graze hers. It takes all of him to control his desire to rip off her clothes.  
  
Faith deepens the kiss. She runs one of her hands along his chest. She moans as his tongue skims against her lips begging entrance. Faith grants the entrance Mort desires. Their kiss deepens to the point of crazed passion. Mort pulls away. "Faith, if we go any further—"  
  
"I know. You may not be able to stop." Faith looks down for but a moment. She looks up at Mort with hopeful eyes. "I don't want you to stop, Mort," She whispers.  
  
Not one word is spoken from Mort. That's all he needed to hear. He plunges in for another passionate kiss. Again, Mort pulls away. "Are we moving to fast?" He already knows they are. He just wants the insight of Faith.  
  
"Yes. But I don't mind. I trust you enough to know you won't brush me off once we do."  
  
"I would never. You mean too much to me." This time Faith is the one plunging in for the kiss. Never breaking the kiss she climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. Mort moans. Mort runs his fingers up her hour- glass figure. He slips his hands under her shirt, lifting it ever-so- slowly as he goes.  
  
They break the kiss so Mort can remove her hugging shirt. Before Faith can capture his lips he unclasps her bra. She lets it slide down her gentle arms. She tosses it to the floor. Mort smiles as Faith blushes. "You are beautiful." Mort mumbles as he kisses her collarbone. He makes his way down to her voluptuous breasts. Faith buckles her hips at the touch. Mort moans deeply as her womanhood grazes his growing erection. Mort stops kissing her neck and removes her ponytail. Her blonde locks fall past her shoulders, tickling her back. Mort looks up at her. "Angelic." This is a compliment that she is familiar with from Mort. She removes his glasses.  
  
He looks at her questioningly. "I don't want glass separating our gaze. You're eyes are too beautiful to hide behind lenses," she whispers lovingly. Again, his lips crash into hers. Faith begins to remove his shirt. Once off, she stares at his tanned, toned chest. "Perfect," she whispers as she bends in to kiss his belly button. This causes Mort to giggle. "Ticklish are we?" Faith smiles.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"You are adorable." Faith kisses his collarbone as he had done to her. This sends him off the wall.  
  
"Faith," he moans. Faith realizes she is driving him mad. Again, she grinds into his erection. He is breathing heavily as he gropes her breasts. She kisses a trail up to his earlobe. She begins to nibble on his soft flesh. "Faith, please." Harder, she grinds into him. "If you do that one more time I'm going to..."  
  
"Shh..." Faith summons as she begins to remove his pants. She giggles at his tighty-whiteys.  
  
"They aren't mine," Mort says while stifling a laugh. After removing his pants she climbs back to her prior position. With the blink of an eye Mort flips her onto her back. He is dominating her now. "You are mine, Missy." This comment drives both of them insane. The tightness of his underwear is becoming unbearable. With pleading eyes he begs for his entrance into her.  
  
"Go ahead, take them off." Faith laughs. He takes off her pants and panties with one swift motion. "Someone's horney." Faith laughs again.  
  
"You have all the proof you need." Mort says while glancing at his hard-on. He quickly removes his underwear. He looks up for permission from Faith. Her eyes are just as pleading as his. Taking the look on her face as a yes, he enters her slowly. She whimpers in slight pain. She is unaccustomed to his size. The look in her eyes turns to lust as the pain subsides.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She asks in a smoky tone.  
  
"I just need to adjust," His voice is on the edge. If he doesn't take the time to adjust than it wouldn't be long before his release. Gently, he begins to rock into her.  
  
With growing anticipation Faith moans. "Harder, please?" Her voice is so pleading. Slowly but surely, Mort begins to pound into her. "Faster." He pounds faster. "Oh, God." Her moans drive him wild. Crazily he crashes into her. She wraps her legs around him. He drives deeper into her. Their sweaty, hot bodies make the air musty with sex.  
  
Faith pushes her hips into him, matching his motion. Within seconds, their climax is at their peak. They come together in a fast, hard motion. Their cries of pleasure fill the room.  
  
Mort collapses on top of Faith. They are both breathing incredibly fast. "Wow," Mort forces out. He rolls on the side of Faith and wraps an arm around her waist. She nuzzles her head into the hollow of his neck. They relax, indulging in the company of each other.  
  
"Mort,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to know what I was going to ask you before I decided to crawl up in bed with you?"  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"I was going to ask you if you wanted to shower with me. Would you have thought less of me?" Faith looks up at him.  
  
"Not at all. I would have been jumping for joy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep." Mort closes his eyes and smiles.  
  
"Well, do you want to?"  
  
"Take a shower with you?" His eyes flutter open.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Like I'm going to say no to that?"  
  
Faith jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom giggling. "You have to catch me first!"  
  
Mort quickly jumps out of the bed and runs after Faith.  
  
A/N: I was going to have them say 'I love you' but figured it's too soon for that. And I didn't want it to be too lovey. I hope you like!! Love to all of my reviewers! You guys are great! 


	8. The Arrival

A/N: Okay. I am so overwhelmed with my good reviews! Thank you so much guys! You are all awesome! To the flamer(s)—I don't care if you think this story is a Marysue. You don't like it: don't read it! And don't review! I do not appreciate flames. My profile distinctly states that I like Marysues. If you don't like that fact, sue me (no pun intended)! Don't judge me because I like them. I don't judge you so don't judge me. And as to the whole singing thing, I don't give a rat's bum if you think that is cheesy. It suited, it's in there. As to the blonde hair thing, I guess I'm guilty as charged to incorporating some part of me into this story. It is my own so I might as well go with the flow. Don't like blonde hair? Too bad. Sorry to break it to you.  
  
I just needed to get that out there. It was filling me with anticipation. Sorry if it offended you. But the flamer(s) needed to be informed. *sighs* I feel so much better. ;) (Don't bother looking for the flames, they are removed. I couldn't bear looking at them. They do not motivate me at all. Especially when I was just suffering from writer's block!)  
  
Peace, love, and cookies! On to the story...  
  
JD: Yay!  
  
P.S. If this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. I have been under a lot of stress and then came the writer's block! I'm trying my best to get past it. Review and tell me what you think.  
  
P.P.S.S. Where are my reviewers from anyway? It's weird because when I am on this site I tend to think that everyone is from the same state as me. I tend to forget that it is a worldwide thing. So please... inform a girl? Oh and what is your favorite color?  
  
Me: Rhode Island; Pink  
  
*  
  
Faith and Mort are silently driving towards Mort's home. He lives in Newport so it is quite a long drive.  
  
After their shower, Faith had called Dr. Ghent for Mort's address. She has a vague idea of where he lives.  
  
Faith takes her eyes off of the road to glance at Mort. He is staring out his window while enjoying the music.  
  
"Providence is such a busy place." Mort breaks the calm silence.  
  
"You should see Manhattan." Mort smiles at her. "Maybe we'll go there next week. It's such a nice place. It's busy, but nice. I'll take you to all of the historical landmarks." Faith smiles at her idea. They will have a great time.  
  
"Sounds great. I think we should focus on helping me restore my memory first."  
  
"Most likely, once you see the inside of your house it will trigger some memory."  
  
"Hopefully a good one." Faith gives Mort a sympathetic look. He returns his gaze out the window.  
  
Mort's mind wanders to earlier this afternoon. He can't believe that he engaged in something so special so soon. He barely knows anything about this girl and he's already been intimate. The back of his mind is screaming for him to talk with Faith about it. He doesn't want to hurt her in the least but he wants her to know that maybe they should start anew. This might kill their future relationship if there is any at all.  
  
"Faith?" He asks quietly. His voice is small and unfamiliar.  
  
"Yes?" She strikes him one of her melting smiles.  
  
"Do you think—well the thing is," Mort struggles with his words.  
  
"Slow down there, cowboy. One thought at a time."  
  
"Easier said than done."  
  
Faith looks worried as she glances at him and then back at the road. "Mort, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to hurt you at all, I mean that is the last thing that I want to do. But we need to talk about something serious. There is no way of beating around the bush."  
  
"It seems you already have, Mort. Be straight forward. I can hack it." Faith chuckles at his sudden nervousness.  
  
"I think we moved too fast." Mort holds his breath. Faith lets a sigh of relief escape her purse lips.  
  
"Thank God. I thought it was something a little more serious." Faith smiles.  
  
"You don't think this is serious?" Mort is a little taken aback at her response. Yet, he is rather hurt by her calmness.  
  
"Not at all. I mean, I totally agree." Mort turns off the radio and stares at her.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, I mean, that was just way too fast. I had this huge weight on my shoulders since we left the hotel. I felt like I committed this huge sin." Faith slightly chuckles. "I don't want to hurt you either, Mort, but I'm afraid if I didn't regret it there would be worse to come."  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking. I was afraid that if we let it slide it would kill our future relationship." Mort stopped the instant he said 'future relationship'. The commitment in that statement never dawned upon him until it left his lips. The words hung in the air, creating awkwardness.  
  
"You think we have a future?" Faith's voice is as small as his was.  
  
"I like to hope that we do." Mort smiles.  
  
"Maybe we should start fresh? I mean, I will never forget what we experienced, but that wasn't making 'love' right?"  
  
"Not at all. That was lust, my darling. You'll know when we make 'love'." Mort squeezes her knee.  
  
"It is something worth waiting for." Faith smiles and rests her hand atop Mort's.  
  
Mort reads the sign beside the road. "Now entering Newport." The first thing they see is shops upon shops. "Wow, it's like a woman's dream, isn't it?"  
  
"Sure is. Wait until you see some of the mansions. Those are any person's dream." They travel down the road a ways. It is very stop-and-go considering the amount of tourists that gather on any beautiful day. "Okay, this sheet says that you live on 295 Newport Avenue." They turn right onto Newport Avenue.  
  
"Here are some of the mansions you were talking about." Mort gawks at the beautiful and enormous mansions scattered along the road. "That one says 293 so my house must be the one right after it."  
  
"Right after is an overstatement. The next house appears to be about a quarter of a mile down."  
  
"Wow. That's a nice hunk of property they have."  
  
"Sure is." Soon after they reach 295. "It appears you have quite a nice hunk too, Mort."  
  
"Holy crap." Mort whispers. Both stare wide-eyed at the gorgeous mansion and landscape surrounding it. Faith pulls over.  
  
"I guess writing a few books pays off."  
  
Faith pulls into the extremely long driveway and parks in front of the extremely large front door. As soon as she puts the car in park they hear the sound of a voice calling. They look to where the sound is coming from. It is coming from the side of the house. Faster than a bolt of lightening, an ecstatic person, with arms flailing in the air, runs from the direction of their gaze.  
  
"Thank God! You're home! Mort, you are finally home!"  
  
A/N: And that's that! I hope you enjoy my story so far! Please review? Keep 'em coming folks! I need the motivation! 


	9. The Meeting

Faith and Mort gawk at the estatic woman before them. "Oh Morty-Mort, I missed you so much!" The strange woman embraces him in an awkward embrace. Well, awkward for Mort, anyway. 

Mort glances at Faith with a confused expression. "Uh... I -um... missed you too, uh-um... _you_?" Mort replaces her name with 'you' in a slight questioning tone. He mentally kicks himself over his choice of words. 

"It's Mom, remember me? I changed your diaper when you were a drooling baby. I took you to your mother-son dance in elementary school. You know, the one that pushed your fat head out of her crotch." She smiles, warmly. 

"I thought she looked a little old and a little too much like you to be your partner," Faith says in relief. She gestures to her dark, graying hair and eyes matching Mort's. Their eyes carry the same wonder and joy for life. 

Mort's mother takes notice of Faith for the first time. "Who are you?" She asks, sweetly. 

"Well, I'm Mort's... friend." Faith replies. Mort's mother stares at him, questioningly. 

"Where were you? You told me the funeral was a one-day thing." Faith flinches at the thought of her mother's funeral. 

"Well, um... why don't we go inside?" Mort inquires. 

"It's a beautiful day, why don't we sit out on the deck?" Mort's mother smiles. "Mort, lead the way. I'll walk with your friend, I'd like to get to know her." 

"Okay," Mort replies, hesitantly. He looks at Faith with a pleading look. She gives him an apologetic look and shruggs her shoulders. He reluctantly walks towards the backyard and to what he believes is the way. He stops at the edge of the house and glances back at his mother and Faith talking. He peeks around the corner to see if the deck is somewhere in sight. He spots it and then looks for a way onto it. He finds the stairs and continues his quest towards the deck. He smiles proudly as he steps foot upon the wooden precipice. 

"Ahh, you have such a wonderful view, Morty." Mort and Faith turn around to look at the view his mother is referring too. Their breath stops short. 

Faith inhales sharply. "It's so beautiful," she whispers. Mort mumbles in agreement. 

Before them lies bright green grass which blooms into towering trees with full branches and dark leaves. Beyond the trees and emptying into the horizon stretches a long haze of blue waters. 

"I bet you could walk through those trees and onto the shore," Mort sighs, his brown eyes vibrant and full of life. 

"Mort, you act like you've never seen it before?" Mort's mother questions, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

Mort's mouth grows agape in thought. "Well, it's just been so long." 

His mother looks at him suspiciously. "Mort, what is going on. You are acting so strange." She studies his face, waiting for an explanation. Her eyebrows scrunch as she grabs his chin to draw his face closer to her eyes. "Where did you get that awful gash?" She parts his hair and gasps. "Mort, what happened to you?" Her voice takes on a tone of worry. 

Mort glances at Faith with a look of dread. He mouths 'busted' and she nods in acknowledgement. "Mom, you should sit down. It's a long story." He sighs as he pulls out a seat for his mother. "But first, Faith and I need to talk." Mort drags Faith to the far corner of the deck. "What am I supposed to do? It's been ten minutes with my own _mother_ and I have no triggers of memory recall!" Mort whispers, frustrated. 

"Just relax. We'll just have to tell her. Everything. Maybe she can help us in some way," Faith whispers, reassuringly. 

"I sure hope so." Mort looks down at his feet. 

Faith embraces him and whispers into his ear. "I know you are scared. I am too. But just remember, I'll never leave your side. I'm here for your support and guidance. And I won't let you be alone." Mort grabs her hand in his after they break apart and plants a butterfly kiss upon her lips. Together, they walk towards the patio set and sit down, both dreading the explanation lying ahead. 

**A/N:** I hope you like it! Please review. It has been so long since I've updated! Sorry such a short chapter. This is more of a building block for the rest of the plot. Enjoy.


	10. The Broken Hearts

**A/N**: _Omg!_ Don't kill me guys! It has been a year! You probably will kill me if you are still reading this story. I apologize, it is just thatI found my notebook that had all of my stuff for this story written out the other day. It just goes to show that I need to clean my room more often. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 10**: Broken Hearts

Faith, Mort, and Mort's mother all sat down for what would be one of the hardest conversations Faith ever had to endure. She gave Mort one last reassuring smile and Mort cleared his throat.

"Uh...Mom, I have something to tell you that may or may not be easy to take in. I just don't know where to start." He gave his mother a lopsided grin but her look was stern.

"How about why you were gone for so long?" Her tone was cold.

"Ah...yes. Well, you see...I left the funeral and was on my way to the get-together at an inn down the street and... well, I kind of got into an accident."

"This explains the gash on your head. Correct?" Her eyebrows arched.

"Correct."

"So... are you alright?"

"Not exactly," Mort paused and glanced at Faith. "Mom... I don't know how to say this but...I um... I don't know this house or this backyard. I don't know anything about my life. I don't remember the first time I rode a bike, or my first car, or even my graduation. I didn't even know what my career was until Faith told me. I don't remember my father, I don't know anything about you or if I have siblings. Hell! I don't even know your name. When you saw the way I looked at this view," Mort motioned towards the trees and the lake, "was geniunely the first time I actually saw it. I hate to throw this at you, but...if you haven't figured it out, I have amnesia."

Mort looked up from his hands and felt fear arise in his stomach. His mother stared at him, startled. She turned her head away and breathed in deeply.

"Amnesia?" Her voice was meek. "It explains the look of pure confusion. You absolutely do not remember me?" Tears were building in her throat.

Mort couldn't find it in him to answer her. Faith grabbed his hand and whispered, "go on."

Again, he looked at his mother. He could not tie a memory to her whatsoever. "I'm sorry, Mom. I can't..."

A tear fell from her eyes. "It's okay sweetie. It's okay..." she grabbed Mort into a deep embrace and shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't hold back all of her tears much longer.

Faith silently cried as she watched Mort's mother. There was so much pain upon her delicate face that was now tear-stained. She could not imagine how it must feel to have your child tell you that he doesn't even know her name. All of the memories she so carefully built for Mort were gone.

Mort's mother looked him in the eyes. "My name isMarie Rainey. You don't have any siblings and your father passed away last year."

Mort stared into the eyes that were so much like his own. "Did I have a nice childhood?" Tears welled in his eyes.

"I like to think you did."Marie wiped away his tears as they fell.

"Even though I don't know you, I can't help but love you." His mother kissed him on the forehead like she had done so many times before.

Faith's heart melted as she watched the display before her. She never mourned for her mother like she had at that very moment.

Mariepulled away from her son and looked towards Faith. She wiped her eyes and crossed her legs. "Well, now that it is out in the open. Care to explain this beautiful young lady?"

Mort smiled as he remembered Faith. He looked at her and his heart broke. "This is Elizabeth's daughter. We met at the funeral."

His mother's gaze softened. "I'm so sorry, dear. It was such a terrible loss."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rainey." Faith smiled as best she could.

"You can't very well tell me that you two are just friends? Not with the way you look at eachother!" Mrs. Rainey beamed.

"Well, maybe a little bit more than friends," Faith said as she smiled at Mort.

While keeping his gaze upon Faith, Mort said, "she stood by me during everything. And she has been wonderful with trying to help me regain my life."

Faith's smile grew as she heard Mort's words. "I told you that I would never leave you. I meant it."

"Mort, dear, I've never seen you so in love. It breaks my heart that I have to put rain on your parades. You cannot be with this young lady, Morty."

Mort's expression hardened and he looked towards his mother. "Why?" He asked sternly.

"Because you are married."


End file.
